The present invention relates to a clutch controlling apparatus for vehicles in which the semi-engaging zone of a friction clutch is detected at appropriate intervals and the engaging operation of the friction clutch is automatically carried out on the basis of the detected result.
In the prior art, there have been proposed various apparatuses by which the operation of the friction clutch of a vehicle can be automatically carried out by means of a hydraulic actuator with a solenoid valve. Such conventional apparatuses are constituted in such a way that the semi-engaging zone of the friction clutch is detected by the execution of a predetermined learning operation just after the engine is started and before the vehicle is driven to move the automatic engaging operation of the friction clutch is carried out in accordance with a predetermined control program with reference to data concerning the detected semi-engaging zone. That is, in the conventional apparatus, the learning operation for detecting the semi-engaging zone is usually carried out just after starting of the engine, and the resulting data is thereafter used every time automatic engagement of the clutch is carried out.
However, in such a clutch, the degree of semi-engagement required for the operation of putting the vehicle into motion (hereinafter sometimes called the vehicle starting operation) is determined in accordance with the load condition of the vehicle Consequently, on a flat surface learning data for the semi-engaging zone of the clutch obtained during vehicle starting at a flat place may later be used during starting on an uphill slope. In this case, even when the gear position of the transmission and the semi-engaging condition of the clutch are set according to the automatic control system, the clutch will slip unless the operating pattern of the clutch for starting the vehicle is changed. Thus, smooth starting cannot be realized and there is a possibility that the vehicle will move backward. Furthermore, there is the disadvantage that the clutch disc will wear rapidly, shortening the service life of the clutch. These disadvantages will also arise when the load weight of the vehicle is changed.